


Date Night With Hermann, Jazmine, and Newt (featuring Keegan)

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [35]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, movie theaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann, Jazmine and Newt are dating and Keegan ends up joining them. Newt has a panic attack and Keegan takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night With Hermann, Jazmine, and Newt (featuring Keegan)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote this. This was the ship I was talking about that just crept up on me. My mom was hesitant at first but thought it was cute afterwards. I regret nothing. Let me know what you think of this 'verse's new relationship?
> 
> **Trigger Warning: Newt has a panic attack, it's written pretty in depth. Don't read if it may trigger you.**
> 
> Yes, I realize I'm uploading two stories with panic attacks one right after the other. I have to upload this one before the next one I'm uploading or things won't make sense. Next one is happy though!
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

“Are you sure this is a good movie to take a kid to, Jazmine?” Hermann asked the girl walking next to him.

Newt, Jazmine, and Hermann were taking Keegan to a movie and they’d chosen “The Book of Life.” Newt and Keegan were ahead of them, Keegan on Newt’s back, talking about the culture surrounding Day of the Dead.

“Oh please, Hermann, it’s rated PG.” Jazmine replied looking at the grouchy man limping next to her.

“Besides, Chuck googled the crap out of the movie before he agreed.” Jazmine added with a chuckle.

“Well, it seems much nicer than what Newton had originally picked for us to do before Keegan joined us.” Hermann said.

Hermann, Newt, and Jazmine were going to see a movie as part of their weekly date night. Raleigh had gotten hurt at work and Chuck didn’t want Keegan freaking out about it, so they’d asked if the three could watch Keegan for the night. They’d said yes in an instant, of course.

“You know the rules, Hermann. On Newt’s day he gets to choose.” Jazmine reminded Hermann.

Hermann scowled and increased his speed as the two of them tried to catch up to Keegan and Newt.

Hermann had created the rule because Newt would always veto his suggestions. On date night, which, was once a week, Hermann, Newt and Jazmine would do something together. They took turns choosing what the activity would be. It decreased the fighting between the three, allowing them to have a happier relationship without wanting to kill each other every week.

“Come on, Aunt Jaz, Uncle Hermann!” Keegan called towards the two stragglers.

“I can’t believe you’re dating people who are so slow.” Keegan joked to Newt who laughed.

“I heard that!” Jazmine laughed as they approached the two.

“I apologize that you two are too fast to keep up with.” Hermann replied sarcastically.

“Apology accepted, Herms.” Newt said with a laugh.

“Don’t call me that.” Hermann growled.

“Fight later; we’ve got to buy the tickets and snacks!” Jazmine said and motioned for the two to get in line.

Keegan, who was still on Newt’s back, put her arm forward and told Newt to move onward. The four waited in line for a few minutes before being called to the counter.

“Can we get four tickets to The Book of Life, please?” Jazmine asked when they were greeted at the register.

Once they’d paid for their tickets, the four of them made their way to the concession stand. There was a long line and there were a lot of people, a new movie with some big name celebrities in it had just been released and it was crowded. 

Newt slowed his steps, shaking a little. After the Double Event and being trapped with all those people in Hong Kong, Newt had developed a fear of big crowds. It made him anxious.

Newt had originally chosen to stay home and watch a documentary. He’d suggested they go to a movie when Chuck had called and Keegan was sad. Newt was beginning to regret changing his plans. 

They were in line with a good number of people in front of them and out of the corner of his eye he could see that there were a long line of people behind them. When in public Newt always tried to keep his eyes in the direction of the exits, just in case. 

He was trying to hold himself together; he didn’t want to bring attention to himself. Newt hated the anxiety and panic attacks and the constant fear of crowds. He resented the fear; it had made it so hard to do things. He lived in near constant fear of crowds and people. Before the War he wasn’t ever really afraid. He didn’t let himself be afraid, people said it was ‘blissful ignorance’ but he knew, he knew exactly what the kaiju were capable of but he couldn’t do his job if he allowed the kaiju to frighten him. Now that the kaiju were eliminated and the world was rebuilding itself, his mind had given in to the fear. He’d never met anyone who had survived the War and didn’t have problems, though. 

“Uncle Newt and I are going to find the bathrooms. I want water, popcorn, and Red Vines.” Keegan said and patted Newt on the head.

“Let’s go, I think they’re in that direction.” Keegan instructed Newt and pointed to a hallway that wasn’t very crowded, it had a sign indicating that there were bathrooms in the hallway.

Newt nodded and unhooked the rope that was keeping the line in place, stepping out of line and hooking the rope back before making his way to where Keegan told him to. Jazmine and Hermann watching in concern the whole time, they’d all gone to the bathroom before leaving home. 

“Put me down.” Keegan said as they reached the hallway where there were benches. 

Newt put her down and she sat down on the bench, pulling him down next to her.

“Breathe in, good. Now breathe out. Just like that, keep doing that. In. Out.” Keegan spoke softly, linking one of her hands with one of his.

Newt followed Keegan’s instructions and could feel himself calm down, only to tense up and freak out when people walked by them.

“It’s 2028, Uncle Newt, you’re at the movie theater. You’re alright, you’re safe.” Keegan assured Newt, repeating phrases that her parents used when panic attacks came up. She kept repeating the phrases over and over.

“Uncle Newt, can you tell me where you are? What year is it?” Keegan asked, recalling something her fathers asked each other when they had attacks.

“2028. Movie theater.” Newt managed to say as he took deep breaths in and exhaled deeply.

“Good. And you’re safe.” Keegan said soothingly.

“Safe.” Newt repeated before tensing up again and forgetting his breathing.

“Do we need to go outside? Get some fresh air?” Keegan asked and Newt shook his head.

“Just as crowded, if not more. Stay here.” Newt managed to choke out before Keegan told him to stop talking and focus on breathing instead.

“Keegan, stay here with Uncle Hermann. Newt, we’re going to go outside.” Jazmine said, setting the snacks next to Keegan on the bench before taking Newt’s hand and pulling him up.

Newt and Keegan had been focused on Newt’s breathing to notice that Jazmine and Hermann had appeared in front of them, both with concern written all over their face.

“We’re going out there, it’s not crowded.” Jazmine said and pointed to a door a ways away from the door they were closest to.

“Don’t forget to breathe in and then breathe out!” Keegan called and burrowed into Hermann’s arms, quietly crying.

Newt nodded and allowed Jazmine to take him outside.

“It’s okay, Keegan. He’ll be okay.” Hermann comforted as he tightened his hold on the crying girl in his arms.

“They’re coming back and it looks like Newt’s okay.” Hermann said after a few minutes; Keegan whipped her head in the direction of the door, seeing Jazmine and Newt approach them.

“I’m okay, Keegan. Thank you for helping me.” Newt said as Keegan ran towards him, stopping a good few steps in front of him, careful not to crowd him.

“You’re welcome.” Keegan said and held her fist out so Newt could fist bump hers.

“Alright, our movie’s going to start, we should probably go find our seats and sit down.” Jazmine said.

With a nod from her three companions, Jazmine lead them towards a different hallway where their theater was located. They handed the usher their tickets and followed his instructions to their theater.

Newt had taken the aisle seat, just in case, with Keegan next to him, Jazmine next to her, and Hermann on the end of their group.

As the commercials started up, Newt and Keegan leaned forwards into their seats in excitement.

“I want a refund. This was supposed to be a cute family movie!” Jazmine said as they walked out of the theater once the end credits finished playing.

“You didn’t like the movie, Aunt Jazmine?” Keegan asked from her perch on Newt’s back.

“No, I loved it! I just wasn’t expecting it to make me cry that much!” Jazmine said.

“I don’t think anyone in the theater didn’t cry, Jaz.” Newt said and Keegan nodded murmuring an agreement.

“I was sitting next to a big, tough looking man and he was crying. He offered me a tissue.” Hermann noted.

“See? Even tough dudes cried!” Newt laughed.

“I really liked the story.” Keegan interjected.

“The graphics were beautiful.” Newt added.

“Beautiful graphics, beautiful story, and a beautiful message. All in all it was a beautiful movie!” Jazmine replied.

“You picked well, Newton.” Hermann complimented. Newt beamed widely.

Newt knew that Hermann wasn’t used to complimenting and when he did, it didn’t always seem like a compliment. Newt definitely appreciated the effort.

Keegan yawned and Newt suggested they go back to their apartment. The ride back to the apartment was filled with discussion about the movie.

The four made it back home, everyone putting on their pjs and settling on the master bed. The moment Newt hit the mattress, he fell asleep from exhaustion. Keegan cuddled into him and soon fell asleep.

“Pretty fun date night, panic attack aside.” Jazmine whispered to Hermann.

“It was.” Hermann responded, yawning and cuddling into Jazmine once she’d successfully sandwiched Keegan in between her and Newt.

Jazmine followed the other two occupants of the bed and fell asleep right after, leaving Hermann awake thinking about his life and the movie’s lessons. It was most definitely one of his favorite date nights. Now, after a wonderful date night, he was curled up with his girlfriend, boyfriend, and niece. It was good to love and be loved, Hermann thought.

“Guess the movie was right, family and love are important in life.” He whispered out loud before falling asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, the Hermann/Jazmine/Newt relationship is something I do not regret one bit. :)
> 
> If you haven't watched The Book of Life, you should. It's great.
> 
> I get panic attacks or have Asperger's meltdowns a lot. I just downloaded an app that's called "Emergency Chat" (only on the Android Google App store) for if I have one and I'm not able to communicate via speech. It's a text based app that helps people who can't speak communicate with someone to help them. During my attacks/meltdowns, I tend to go non-verbal so I'm glad to have this. Fortunately, I have yet to use it but it keeps me at ease knowing that I have it if needed. Anyway, my point is, if you have panic or anxiety attacks, meltdowns, etc. and do (or may) go non-verbal and you have Android, I highly recommend looking into it. 
> 
> Thank you, as always, for the support!


End file.
